Cambio inesperado
by MissyFuzz
Summary: Haruna está aburrida de que su vida sea tan "normal" digamos y quiere, aunque sea, cambiar algo de ella, decide, por lo tanto, irse a enseñar a otro instituto pero puede que al recibir la visita de alguien cambie de opinión. No se me dan bien los resúmenes, lo siento
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic ^^... creo que se va a notar si lo leéis ^^u, bueno, este fic va a tratar más bien de las temporadas de GO, cuando son adultos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

Como cualquier otro día, Haruna se encontraba en el Instituto Raimon. Estaba absorta mirando por la ventana sin pensar en nada especial, pero, tampoco sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior, mientras que sus alumnos estaban, tal cual, como si no hubiera ningún profesor; unos con el móvil, otros jugando al hockey usando muletas como palos y el borrador de la pizarra como disco, colgándose de la ventana y el grupito de Tenma, como no, jugando al fútbol pero usando la papelera como portería, y, aun sucediendo todo esto, Haruna no parecía enterarse y, aunque se enterara, tampoco parece que le fuera a importar mucho.

Y seguiría todo este caos de no ser porque, al final, un profesor se quejó del ruido y Haruna tuvo que ser llamada por el director al despacho.

-Haruna, esto no puede seguir así -le dijo el director del instituto con severidad-. ,últimamente su...

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir -le respondió Haruna en un tono un poco pasivo y sin haberlo dejado terminar.

-No es solo eso, usted es una excelente profesora, ¿qué le ha pasado? -dijo el director tomando una actitud más serena.

-De verdad que lo siento -dijo Haruna-. ,le aseguro que no se repetirá, ahora si me disculpa -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia e intentando irse.

-Espere -dijo el director levantándose de su asiento-. ,hoy puede irse antes pero si se vuelve a repetir una situación así, sintiéndolo mucho, pero no me deja más opción que despedirla.

Haruna hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de allí. Ya que podía irse antes decidió coger sus cosas y volver a casa, se sentía rara, últimamente no tenía ganas de nada y ni siquiera le asustó lo que le dijo el director sobre despedirla, "que más da", pensó Haruna cuando salía del instituto.

De camino a casa caminaba despacio, iba bastante desanimada y caminaba con la cabeza baja. No pensaba en nada, solamente en volver. Pasó por un cruce, como habitualmente hacía, retrocedió unos pasos, "nunca he ido por ahí", pensó mirando una calle situada en la acera opuesta a la suya, miró la hora que marcaba su reloj y sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó la carretera y se dirigió a aquella desconocida calle.

Caminaba despacio pero a la vez estaba curiosa por ver aquel lugar. Ese sitio tenía bastante actividad y estaba lleno de restaurantes, tiendas, etc..., un día no bastaba para poder verlo todo. Como había salido antes, tenía tiempo antes de volver así que Haruna decidió pasar por los lugares que más la llamaban la atención y también hacer algunas compras.

-Ja, ja... este sitio, definitivamente, es el ideal para Endo... y a Tenma seguro que también le gustaría -dijo Haruna viendo el escaparate de una tienda de deportes, pasó de esta y se fijó, especialmente, en el escaparate de otra-: Oh... Dios mío -dijo pegándose al cristal-. ,esto tengo que comprarlo... -dijo entrando en la tienda.-. ...de seguro que le va a encantar –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entró en la tienda y, sin más distracción, se fue directamente a su objetivo. Salió de la tienda muy satisfecha y con una sonrisa más maliciosa que cuando entró. Iba a volver casa pero se paró en seco y miró la hora que marcaba su reloj, "supongo que puedo comprar algo para mí", pensó y volvió al punto de partida, fue a todos los establecimientos que le llamaron la atención y compró todo lo que le gustaba de aquellos lugares, desde objetos sin sentido hasta todo tipo de ropa, y cuanto más compraba más se animaba hasta el punto de que se pasó de la hora.

-Uf... -dijo Haruna sentándose media rendida en el banco de un parque-. ,creo que me pasé un poco comprando... no sé como le voy a explicar esto a Kido ja, ja... -dijo bastante divertida viendo todas las bolsas, de repente notó como caían unas gotas del cielo, subió su cabeza para ver lo que era y sin previó aviso empezó a llover, Haruna tuvo que ir a refugiarse a una marquesina del parque-: Vaya... con el buen día que hacía... ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero ya es tan tarde?! -dijo al ver la hora de su reloj, pero empezó a reírse y a parecerle divertida esta situación-. Supongo que tendré que correr -dicho esto empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, tardó bastante en llegar porque no estaba cerca y aun por encima era la primera vez que había estado en esa calle, así que no la controlaba muy bien, por lo que es lógico que al llegar a su casa estuviera bastante empapada.

-Ay... al menos llegué -dijo Haruna entrando por la puerta de su casa cansada y mojada.

-¿Haruna? -dijo Kido que también estaba un poco mojado, pero no tanto como Haruna.

-¿Eh? Hola, Kido -dijo Haruna que se detuvo un momento a fijarse que él también estaba un poco como ella-. ,¿también te ha pillado la lluvia?

-Sí, aunque yo tuve más suerte -dijo fijándose en lo mojada que estaba Haruna-. ¿donde has estado?

-Ah... pues estuve haciendo unas compras.

-¿Unas compras? -dijo bastante extrañado.

-Sí, mira... -dio Haruna mostrándole todas las bolsas.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cuánto te has gastado? -dijo sorprendido de ver tantas bolsas.

-Ah... no te preocupes por el dinero -dijo Haruna-. , usé el de tu cartera.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo bastante sorprendido y se puso a buscar en los bolsillos sin encontrar nada-. ¡¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?!

-La cojo siempre, es culpa tuya por no haberte enterado.

-¡¿Por qué coges mi dinero?! ¡Tú ya tienes suficiente!

-Ya, ya... no te enfades, mira, esto te va a encantar -dijo Haruna sacando algo de una de las bolsas.

-¿Qué?... -dijo Kido con algo de intriga mientras se acercaba a ver lo que era.

-¡Tachán! -dijo Haruna de repente al sacar un disfraz de pingüino-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

-Eh... ¡¿Pero tú estás de broma?! -dijo bastante enfadado y a la vez un poco decepcionado-. ¡¿es que tienes cinco años?!

-Eh... ¿no te gusta? -dijo Haruna-. ,y yo que pensaba que te iba a encantar...

-¿Qué?.. ¡¿Pero que edad piensas que tengo?!

-Es que cuando lo vi no pude evitar comprarlo -dijo un tanto decepcionada por la reacción que tuvo Kido-. ,mira, si hasta tiene una capa como la tuya -dijo dándole la vuelta al disfraz para enseñarle la capa.

-Eh... vale, Haruna, da igual -dijo Kido dándose por vencido.

-Vale..., yo me voy a acostar ya -dijo Haruna mientras se iba.

-¿Qué? Si sólo son las seis.

-Da igual, estoy cansada.

-Vale... ¡pero recoge todo esto! -dijo Kido viendo que había dejado todas las bolsas en la entrada pero Haruna ya se había ido-: Vaya... ¿pero que le pasa?

Haruna se duchó y después se acostó, aunque todavía era bastante temprano consiguió dormir porque la carrera que hizo desde el parque hasta su casa debajo de la lluvia la cansó bastante, pero aun así estaba contenta por todo lo que había hecho durante ese día.

Al día siguiente tenía que volver al instituto. Aún estaba animada por el día de ayer y esta vez se iba a asegurar de que sus alumnos se iban a portar bien.

-Bien -pensó Haruna frente al espejo del baño-. Hoy no puedo permitirme ningún desliz.

Salió de su casa muy alegre y corriendo como si estuviera ansiosa por llegar. En el instituto empezó la clase normal solo que esta vez atendiendo a sus alumnos para que no hicieran lo de la última vez.

-Oye, Kirino, ¿sabes por qué hoy está de tan buen humor? -le preguntó Tenma por bajo refiriéndose a Haruna.

-Tenma, te estoy oyendo -dijo Haruna mientras escribía en el encerado-. ,y otra cosa, todos los que estuvieron ayer jugando al fútbol en clase se quedan a limpiarla durante el tiempo del entrenamiento.

-¿Qué...? -soltaron todos los que jugaron, especialmente Tenma.

-¿Por qué durante el entrenamiento? ¡Si de clase sólo estamos unos pocos en el equipo! -dijo Tenma quejándose.

-Sí, ¿pero jugó alguno que fuera del equipo? -preguntó Haruna.

-Pues... -dijo Tenma-. ,no.

-Pues hoy no entrenáis, ya avisaré a Endo de que hoy no podréis asistir a los entrenamientos -dijo Haruna.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Tenma llorando en la mesa mientras Kirino intentaba consolarlo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Transcurrió el día con normalidad pero a medida que transcurrían las horas, Haruna se iba aburriendo más sin saber el porqué. Al final del día, cogió sus cosas, salió del instituto y se fue caminando de forma muy lenta, quería hacer lo mismo que intentó hacer ayer; llegar a casa y no hacer nada, pero esta vez lo iba a conseguir porque ya no tenía tiempo de dar una vuelta. Al llegar no hizo otra cosa mas que dejar sus cosas en una mesa y sentarse.

-Vaya... -dijo Haruna sentándose en el sofá un tanto agobiada.

-Oh, hola, Haruna -dijo Kido.

-¿Eh? Hola, Kido... -dijo Haruna sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces cansada -dijo Kido sentándose al lado suya.

-¿Qué...?, no, es solo que estoy aburrida.

-¿Aburrida..? ¿aburrida de qué? -preguntó Kido sin haberla entendido muy bien

-Pues..., de todo en general, es siempre lo mismo...

-No entiendo, ¿cómo quieres que sea sino?

-No sé, antes era mejor, seres del futuro, extraterrestres... si hasta fui raptada por un demonio... era un demonio ¿no?

-¿En serio le pareció divertido eso? -pensó Kido-. Sí, pero eso fue cuando éramos niños -dijo.

-¿Sí? Pues entonces quiero volver a ser niña -dijo Haruna bastante decidida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te secuestren unos demonios?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es que pase algo, algún cambio, lo que sea! -dijo Haruna empezando a enfadarse.

-Cambio... -dijo Kido pensativo-. ,podrías probar a cambiar de instituto -dijo medio riéndose pero vio como Haruna sonreía de una forma un poco rara-. Haruna... ¿no pensarás...

-¡Voy a hacer la maleta! -dijo Haruna mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Eh...? ¡Que lo decía en broma! -dijo Kido pero esta vez Haruna tampoco lo oyó-. Espero que no se lo tomara en serio...

Mientras Haruna estaba en su cuarto con un montón de maletas abiertas y vacías encima de la cama.

-A ver, a ver... ¿qué podría llevar? -dijo Haruna mientras veía, principalmente, la ropa que tenía en su armario.

* * *

…Bueno, ya está, O.O seguro que pensaréis cómo puede ser un fic romántico si ni siquiera los dos principales intercambiaron algún dialogo... pues es por que este capítulo más bien fue el prólogo, para entender más o menos de qué irá el fic.

Os juró que en el próximo capítulo ya va a aparecer el otro así que por ahora aun no tenéis porque matarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... lo terminé bastante antes de lo que esperaba ..., antes de nada quisiera aclarar que, como me comentaron, quise añadir algo de GoenHaru a este fic... y al final se convirtió en un capítulo entero O.o, tampoco es que haya mucho romance (que la verdad no hay prácticamente nada) pero creo que voy a cambiar a esta pareja xD, es que de la otra no se me ocurre nada u.u

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de level-5.

El disclaimer se me había olvidado ponerlo en el primer capítulo, no sé si está bien así, lo he puesto de memoria , ¿está bien?

* * *

_POV Haruna_

El día siguiente era uno de mis días libres por lo que pude levantarme más tarde de lo habitual. Estaba bastante contenta, y creo que se notaba sólo con verme, pues aún no podía creerme del todo lo que me dijo Kido ayer, pensaba que él quería tenerme siempre a su lado y esa idea no es que me agradara precisamente. Él dice que sólo lo hace por protegerme y que no me pase nada malo pero sé que la mayoría de las veces es porque no quiere dejarme sola o porque no quiere que me relacione demasiado con la gente, yo lo comprendo, y hasta a veces me hace gracia lo celoso que se pone, pero también es un poco agobiante eso de tener un hermano tan sobreprotector.

Me levanté, me vestí mi ropa habitual y bajé corriendo al comedor, donde se encontraba mi hermano. Estaba apoyado en la pared sin hacer nada, lo cual me extrañó y me dio a entender que me estaba esperando pero quise no pensar en eso. Entré al comedor, lo saludé y me senté en una de las sillas que había al lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días, Haruna -me dijo-. ,hoy pareces bastante animada.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? -le dije sonriendo-. ,aún sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, me hace mucha ilusión trabajar en otro centro.

Me pareció notarle un poco molesto por el comentario pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Además... -continué diciendo-. ,¿Qué lugares te gustan? A mí me gustaría uno que estuviera cerca del mar... ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté -le dije en tono burlón-. ,¿te pasa algo? No pareces muy animado.

-No, nada... -dijo de una manera en la que se le notaba inseguro.

-Bueno, vale -le dije, aunque no estaba muy segura por la respuesta-. ,yo me voy a dar paseo.

Él no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Yo quedé bastante intrigada por todo esto pero no le di más importancia. Desayuné y salí a dar un paseo como le dije a Kido, quería volver a pasear por aquella calle del otro día, pero esta vez sin comprar nada, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo de la otra vez.

_Fin POV Haruna_

* * *

Haruna salió de casa y empezó a caminar en dirección a esa nueva calle. Quería ir de nuevo porque la última vez no pudo terminar de verla por la lluvia y porque ya no tenía tiempo. Iba bastante animada, llegó al cruce y como la otra vez cruzó y se dirigió hacia la calle.

No había mucha actividad y la mayoría de los establecimientos estaban cerrados, "aquí no puedo hacer nada", pensó bastante decepcionada y decidió irse de ahí. Empezó a desanimarse, le hacía ilusión volver allí porque aún había sitios que le llamaron la atención y que no había podido entrar. Haruna suspiró cuando de repente oyó una voz que se le hizo familiar.

-¡Pasa aquí!

-¿Tenma? -dijo Haruna extrañada, se volteó a ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que había acabado en el instituto-. ,tanta es la rutina que venido aquí sin darme cuenta -dijo Haruna mientras suspiraba-. ,bueno, ya que estoy aquí puedo ir a verlos jugar.

Haruna se dirigió hacia el campo donde estaban todos los del equipo entrenando junto con Endo y Kido.

-¿Haruna? -dijo Kido volteándose a verla.

-Hola -dijo Haruna mientras llegaba a junto de ellos-. ,¿cómo es que ya estáis jugando?

-Estamos recuperando el tiempo del otro día -dijo Endo entre dientes sin quitar la vista del campo

-¿Eh? -dijo Haruna bastante extrañada ya que no era muy habitual ver a Endo enfadado.

-No le hagas caso -le dijo Kido por bajo a Haruna-. ,sólo está molesto porque dejaste a los chicos sin entrenamiento.

Haruna se limitó a asentir mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza. Todos estaban atentos al entrenamiento, no le prestaban atención a nada más mientras en esto llega una persona de piel bastante morena y chaqueta roja.

-Cuanto tiempo -dijo llegando cierto chico peli-crema agarrado en una coleta baja. (nota: Aquí Goenji se reencuentra con Endo y los demás por primera vez después de lo del "Fifth Sector" y por lo tanto lleva la ropa de cuando pasa a ser bueno)

-¡¿Goenji?! -dijo Kido bastante sorprendido.

-_"¿Goenji? Pero él no fue ..." _-pensaba Haruna, que no entendía muy bien por que él estaba ahí.

-Goenji... -empezó a decir Endo mientras le salia un aura oscura y una sombra le cubría los ojos.

Haruna se abrazó a su hermano ya que nunca había visto a Endo tan enfadado, y eso la asustaba un poco. Goenji, por su parte, al principio se hizo un poco para atrás pero después sonrió dando a entender que no le sorprendía.

-Ya lo sé, Endo -empezó a decir Goenji-. ,es difíci...

-¡Goenji! -gritó Endo mientras saltaba a abrazarlo con cascaditas en los ojos-: ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte malo?!

Todos cayeron al estilo anime, incluidos los del equipo, exceptuado a Endo y a Goenji que, a parte de que él no podía por el agarre que recibía de su amigo, estaba sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo, aunque luego, recordando como es, ya no le pareció tan raro.

-Endo, tú nunca cambias -dijo Goenji desprendiéndose de Endo.

-Goenji... -dijo Endo ahora tomando una actitud más seria-. ,¿en que estabas pensando al hacer el Fifth Sector (o como se llame)?

-¿Eh?.. Pues supongo que me había aburrido de ser bueno -dijo dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados tomando una actitud más tranquila.

-Goenji... -dijo Kido acercándose a él-: Me alegro de verte.

Goenji quedó un poco sorprendido pero asintió. Se quedó a ver casi todo el entrenamiento, dando algunas indicaciones de vez en cuando y hablando con Tsuguri y con Tenma cuando llegaba el descanso mientras que Haruna, que estaba sentada en el banco, lo seguía mirando de vez en cuando con algo de desconfianza. Cuando ya el entrenamiento había terminado Kido los invitó a su casa pero Goenji rechazó la idea y decidió irse.

-Que raro... -dijo Kido cuando Goenji ya se había ido.

-¡No! ¡Y si quiere formar otro Fifth Sector! -dijo Endo echándose a llorar como un niño pequeño, otra vez.

-Tranquilo, Endo, eso no va a pasar -dijo Kido intentando consolar a Endo, él cual cada vez lloraba más fuerte, y llevándoselo a su casa.

Haruna se había quedado a ver toda esa escena con una gotita en la cabeza, se levantó del banco y se dispuso a irse con Endo y Kido pero se quedó parada viendo como ellos se iban, miró en dirección a donde se había ido Goenji unos segundos y decidió seguirle, no sabía muy bien porque corría pero quería estar con él, y si era a solas mejor.

-¡Goenji! -gritó Haruna cuando ya había conseguido alcanzarle.

Goenji estaba unos metros por delante de ella, iba andando de forma bastante tranquila por lo que no había avanzado mucha distancia, al escuchar que lo llamaban se giró y se sorprendió un poco ya que no se esperaba que ella lo siguiera.

-¿Haruna?

-Goenji... -dijo Haruna llegando en frente a él y recuperando el aliento perdido por la carrera-. Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Goenji.

-¿Eh? -dijo Haruna sin saber que responder-. Pues supongo que quería verte.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa..., ¿A donde vas?

Goenji se le quedó viendo con cara de interrogación por unos segundos, lo que hizo que ella se empezara a poner un poco nerviosa, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Pues ahora me dirigía hacía la torre de Inazuma.

-¿La torre? ¿No queda lejos? (nota: en este fic la torre está más apartada que en el anime)

-Sí, un poco -dijo Goenji mirando en dirección a la torre-. ,pero tampoco es tanta la distancia ¿quieres venir?

-¿Eh? Claro -dijo Haruna sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

Los dos fueron caminado a la torre, estuvieron la mayor parte del trayecto sin decirse nada por lo que a los dos se le hacían algunos momentos un poco incómodos. Pasado un tiempo llegaron a la torre y Goenji invitó a subir a Haruna a la torre.

-Hacía tiempo que no venía aquí... -dijo Haruna asomándose a la parte de la torre donde se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ella.

-¿No? Pues tú puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras -le dijo Goenji poniéndose al lado suya.

-Supongo que me fui olvidando de este sitio... -dijo Haruna mirando hacia abajo con cierta melancolía.

Se quedaron callados un momento viendo las vistas de la ciudad que les ofrecía la torre, Haruna dejó por un momento de ver la ciudad y se centró en Goenji sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, le agradaba estar con él en ese momento pero a la vez sentía algo que ella misma no sería capaz de expresar y que tampoco sabía lo que era, no quería que terminara ese momento pero a la vez se le hacía eterno.

-Puedo preguntarte algo -dijo Haruna.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro -dijo Goenji apartando la vista de la cuidad y centrándose en Haruna.

-¿Qué pretendías con el Fifth Sector?

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que dijo Endo? -dijo Goenji mirándola de forma divertida.

-Sí, pero yo lo digo en serio -dijo Haruna tomando una actitud más seria-. La verdad, no me esperaba eso de ti...

-¿Y eso te decepciona? Yo creo que un eso no es algo que pueda conseguir cualquiera.

-¡No me refería a eso! -gritó Haruna-. ¡Sino que traicionaras a Endo y al resto! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-Bueno, pues te digo lo mismo que a Endo -respondió Goenji bastante tranquilo, lo que sorprendió a Haruna-. Además ya he abandonado todo eso, no deberías seguir pensando así de mí.

Haruna se quedó callada sin saber que responder y Goenji hizo lo mismo, por un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, pero ahora no era un de esos momentos incómodos sino lo contrario, de esos en los que no hace falta decir nada.

-Ya está atardeciendo -dijo Goenji mirando al horizonte y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado-. Se está haciendo tarde, deberías volver.

-Soy adulta, puedo volver a casa cuando quiera -le respondió Haruna de forma cortante.

-¿Vives con Kido?

-Sí.

-Entonces sí que deberías volver.

Haruna se rió ante tal comentario y al final se dio por vencida. Los dos bajaron de la torre y Goenji se ofreció para acompañarla a casa a lo cual Haruna aceptó. Durante el camino se cogieron más confianza y hablaron más tranquilamente que antes, por lo que se les hizo mucho más agradable. Al llegar a casa Haruna le agradeció y le invitó a pasar.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo Haruna entrando en casa.

-No ha sido nada -dijo Goenji entrando detrás de ella pero al poco rato de entrar se quedó petrificado al notar una presencia maligna.

Haruna no entendió el porqué de la reacción de Goenji pero en seguida notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de que Kido estaba viéndolos, sentado en un sofá, con una aura oscura que no era perceptible a la vista humana pero el estar cerca de ella te infundía una angustia y un miedo que carecía de toda lógica, te sentías insignificante ante eso, y menos mal que llevaba puestas las gafas.

-H... Hola, hermano -dijo Haruna con cierta inseguridad-. ¿H-Has estado esperándome?

-No, estoy con Endo -respondió de forma muy cortante y señalando a Endo, que estaba dormido.

-Eh... ¿por que está dormido? -preguntó Goenji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Cuando llegó aquí terminó de llorar y se quedó dormido -dijo Kido, se levantó y empezó a andar en dirección a Goenji, él cual no era capaz de moverse porque estaba paralizado-. ¿y vosotros? ¿cómo es que venís juntos?

-Eh... yo... tengo que irme -dijo Haruna de forma entrecortada y se fue a su cuarto.

-Eh... pues yo también... será mejor que me vaya -dijo Goenji intentando irse pero Kido lo agarró del brazo.

Haruna subió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía que su hermano podía causar tal impresión y tampoco quería volver a sentir lo mismo. Aún era temprano y no podía bajar si no quiere volver a sufrir "la furia de su hermano". Se sentó en la cama y suspiró un poco angustiada, todavía quedaba algo de día por delante pero no podía bajar.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada... -dijo Haruna suspirando-. Si duermo un poco a lo mejor después Kido no está tan enfadado...

Haruna se tumbó en su cama, estaba un poco cansada por la caminata pero consiguió conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Al rato de dormirse notó como alguien la llamaba, era una voz profunda que en otras situaciones sabría reconocerla perfectamente pero en ese momento no era capaz de aclararse, se sentía confusa y agotada, era como una sensación de pesadez continua.

-Haruna, ¡Haruna!.. -se oía cada vez más fuerte.

Haruna se sentía angustiada y le daba la impresión de que al mínimo movimiento hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, al final pudo abrir los ojos y averiguar quien era el que la estaba llamando tan desesperadamente; Era Goenji.

-...¿Goenji?.. ¿Qué... Qué ha... -dijo Haruna media confusa levantándose y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Te traje aquí.

-¿Qué?.. -dijo Haruna, se volteó a ver donde estaba, era el mismo parque donde estaba la última vez antes de refugiarse de la lluvia-. ¿Pero qué?..

-Está lloviendo -dijo acercándose a ella-. Tenemos que protegernos.

-¿Cómo... -dijo Haruna, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y notaba como él la agarraba de la cintura y la iba atrayendo-. ¿Go... Goenji?

-¿No tienes frío? -dijo Goenji, se sacó la chaqueta y rodeó a Haruna con ella.

Haruna no se movió. Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, rozando su nariz Haruna cerró los ojos esperando lo siguiente. Haruna se despertó sobresaltada, estaba abrazando una almohada y tenía la cara pegada a ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio la hora; eran las cinco en punto de la madrugada, bajó al comedor porque tenía sed y se encontró a los chicos durmiendo en el salón.

-¿Qué hace aquí Goenji? -dijo mirando extrañada a Goenji que estaba durmiendo en uno de los sofás, pero luego vio que Kido estaba sentado de forma estratégica apuntando a Goenji-. Prefiero no saberlo.

Haruna estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, vio una vez más para Goenji lo que hizo que se sonrojara, "Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño", pensó Haruna intentando autoconvencerse y entró en la cocina. Se sentó en una de las silla y vio para el reloj, que apenas había avanzado unos minutos.

-Vaya... -dijo suspirando-. Ahora ya no merece la pena que me duerma.

* * *

O.O Definitivamente para esto del romance no sirvo, no me sé explicar nada bien... pero para los resúmenes soy muy buena n.n... ok no, en realidad iba a tratar sobre otra pareja pero ahora me gusta más así XD, aunque la verdad no estoy segura de continuar... ya veré lo que hago n.n

Gracias por leer y ¿reviews?


End file.
